


Coming Home

by Heartensoul



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: With Dai Shimaron's signature added to the treaty, an ancient and intense grudge between the two countries would end, and peace was one step closer to being attained.On this particular eve though, there was more than one grudge being laid to rest.
Relationships: Adelbert von Grantz/Susannah Julia von Wincott, Gisela von Christ/Adelbert von Grantz, Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Coming Home

Coming Home  
Pairing: Implied Adelbert/Gisela, Conrad/Yuuri, mention of Adelbert/Julia  
Notes: This could easily serve as a prequel to my story "A Return to Healing" or stand on its own.

\---

The night was bright and lively, filled with the sounds of celebration that began inside the walls of Blood Pledge castle and filtered out into the streets below and throughout the land. Through hard work and dedication on the part of the leaders of human and Mazoku alike, that night marked the addition of Dai Shimaron’s signature, under the rule of a new king, to an alliance begun by the Maou. With the signature, an ancient and intense grudge between the two countries would end, and peace was one step closer to being attained.

On this particular eve though, there was more than one grudge being laid to rest.

Adelbert stood along the outer wall of the large banquet hall, quite content with being out of the spotlight. He had come merely to ensure that things had gone smoothly--to see with his own eyes as history was written. 

The Maou, who was bright in spirits and busy as he did his best to accommodate all of his guests, was completely unaware of his presence, but the young man’s protector was too observant to miss him. Still, Weller had only given him a quick nod of acknowledgement before hurrying off, ever intent on keeping close to the Maou. With that, Adelbert assumed he would be left alone that night to be just another bystander within the crowd.

“Adelbert.”

Minutes before the official ceremony began, Adelbert looked down to see Gisela smiling up at him. As he nodded in greeting, he briefly wondered if she had come upon him on her own or if Weller was trying to be meddlesome.

Instead of taking the hint to move along, the young woman stood at his right side, eyes intent on the ceremony as it began. “The new era has finally come. Will you rejoin Shin Makoku now?”

Adelbert’s brows rose in surprise and he glanced at the green-eyed girl out of the corner of his eye. She was certainly a straight-forward one. Instead of reminding her that she was in no position to offer such an invitation, he ignored her inquiry. “Signing a paper doesn’t mean things will change. You know that as well as I,” he countered easily.

“His Majesty will make sure things work out. I know that you’ve come to believe in him, so you should stand beside him properly.” As an afterthought she added, “Julia would want you to come home.”

At the sound of her name, Adelbert’s features softened as they always did; No matter how much time passed, Julia was an image that would never leave him. She was a constant in his turbulent life and a prominent presence whenever he was in Gisela’s company--the air seemed to contain her essence, somehow. He still wasn’t sure if it comforted or annoyed him.

“You would know best, I suppose,” he conceded, a smirk to hide all of his unwanted vulnerabilities.

“Of course,” she agreed, smug and sure.

As they fell into silence to watch the ceremony, Adelbert wondered how two women could act so differently and somehow be very much the same.

\---

A Few Days Later 

“You’re trying to play matchmaker, I see,” the Maou accused teasingly as he glanced at Adelbert and Gisela with interest. The female medic was berating the newly-returned soldier on something, making a comical scene as the man towering over her looked thoroughly hassled.

“I didn’t see any harm in it. Gisela has the means of getting her way when she puts her mind to it,” Conrad replied from his post behind the Maou’s chair. He knew better than to believe Adelbert was anywhere near ready to let Julia go, but returning to Shin Makoku and being in the hands of the right people were steps in the right direction.

“She’s very different from Julia, though,” Yuuri mused. “But I suppose I’m not one to talk.”

Conrad pushed himself off of the wall with ease and leaned down next to Yuuri’s ear. “Sometimes it’s better for people to make brand new memories rather than try to relive old ones.”

Yuuri brushed his hand lightly against Conrad’s palm, the experience of those words not lost to him. “I guess you’re right.”

As they watched Adelbert huff in resignation as he followed Gisela out of the room, the two wondered if change wasn’t closer than they anticipated.


End file.
